


Soft with Affection

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2020 [24]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: Rhett finds himself besotted with the changes in Link's body.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Rhinktober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949653
Kudos: 19





	Soft with Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Day twenty seven prompt: breast/nipple

Rhett, naturally, notices the changes first. Link's preoccupied with other details like what smells make him queasy and the beginnings of his bump.

The first time he mentions it, Link's in a rush getting dressed before they hurry to work. "What are you talking about? They look like they always have. C'mon, we're late."

He tries again when he's laid out beneath him, wet and hard and aching for him. The tip of his nose follows the edge of his nipple. Some of his facial hair brushes it and Link gasps, back bowing. He bestows tiny licks, watching the faintly darker and newly larger area tighten and flush. "Sensitive?"

Link whimpers, tucking his chin to look. "Holy shit, yeah. Easy." He seems unsure if the newfound sensitivity tips toward pleasure or pain. Well, Link's always enjoyed a touch of pain with his pleasure, so perhaps it's all a wash.

"More?"

"Yeah but gentle. Careful."

One soft, bristly kiss and he's got his whole mouth over one nipple, just letting his saliva cover it, tongue contouring the surface. He gives the barest hint of suction and nearly loses it at the sound of Link's breath catching in his throat.

Unable to resist, he folds his legs up, exposing his damp hole. A brief check that he's soft and open enough and he's pushing inside. Rhett fucks him firm and steady, never ceasing to lavish love upon his chest. "Gosh Link, I can't wait to see you fill out. How big do you think you'll get? Wish I could taste your milk already." He caresses the soft skin of Link's lower belly enamored with the thought of all the changes to come.

Link comes spectacularly in his hand, rippling around him. His knot ties them, a fleeting thing, unavoidable with the hormones flooding their systems. His head is cradled on his chest, right in the center where he can feel Link's heartbeat, hear it's reassuring rhythm. Trembling fingers traipse through his hair, soft with affection yet heavy with fatigue.

"Love you, baby."


End file.
